psychonautsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dogen Boole
Dogen Boole is a PSI Cadet at Whispering Rock featured in ''Psychonauts''. Due to his difficulty controlling his lethal abilities, his parents have him wear a "special hat" which allegedly keeps his powers under control. Appearance Background Dogen is a calm and friendly boy and a bit air-headed at times. His outfit consists of red footie pajamas with a yellow Whispering Rock handkerchief around his neck, as well as a specialized tinfoil hat his parents make him wear so he doesn't accidentally blow up any heads with his immense psychic power—power Dogen has been taught to fear. Story Dogen is one of several children present at Coach Oleander's camp meeting, which is interrupted by Razputin. He is shown to be easily frightened when he mistakes Raz for the Lake Monster, and when he has difficulty making it through the minefield in Basic Braining; if Raz helps Dogen through without letting him explode, he gives Raz some arrowheads even before it is explained what they are as a thanks. When Razputin first talks to Dogen in person, the little boy is having an argument with some squirrels, claiming they are lying and telling him he will kill everyone. He threatens them, and as Razputin heads to class, Dogen feigns innocence before squirrel parts rain down around him. After returning his brain, Dogen will remark that he had better apologize to the squirrels for not believing them, as they had been telling him that "A little man would kill everyone," which he had taken to mean himself. He can later be found at the Kids' Cabins, apologizing to the squirrels. Psychic Abilities Blastokinesis ''' Blastokinesis is Dogen's signature ability. It allows him to make other being's heads explode and is hard for him to control, as he has taken a few lives with it before. His hat allegedly helps him from accidentally using it, but he is shown using it to detonate the squirrels he is talking to before Basic Braining. '''Telepathy Dogen seems to be capable of telepathic communication, as he uses this ability to communicate with the squirrels of Whispering Rock and is adamant about them being "liars" until being rebrained. He's seen doing this before Basic Braining and after being rebrained. [[Invisibility|'Invisibility']] Used while playing hide and seek with Vernon, Elka, and Milka after Brain Tumbler Experiment. Trivia *If Clairvoyance is used on him, Dogen sees Razputin only as his hat and goggles with nothing underneath. *Mikhail admits he would forfeit if he ever fought against Dogen, claiming that his hat could come off too easily and he's not comfortable with his head exploding. *A man named Compton Boole is depicted among other renowned Psychonauts on a carving in the Reception Area. His relation to Dogen, if any, is unknown. *According to his Campster page, Dogen is extremely fond of hats and animals, and his favorite movies are Scanners and Babe 2. His parents have promised that if he gets through camp without exploding anyone's head, he can have a pet. *Many of Dogen's friendster comments revolve around admiring the other campers' hats. *Dogen's voice actor, Nika Futterman, voiced Smellerbee in Avatar: The Last Airbender, Olga Pataki in Hey Arnold!, Madame Ubetcha in Sofia the First, Mike Mazinsky in Mike, Lu, and Og, Cuckoo Loca in Minnie's Bow Toons, Adam Lyon (and several other characters) in My Gym Partner's a Monkey, and Luna Loud in The Loud House. *Dogen is the closes thing Raz has to a best friend. Raz seems to care about his brain the most and even helps him in the Basic Braining course. *He is also the only person Razputin apologizes to for hitting. *Psychadet rank: Special Scout Quotes *Brainless Dogen: Tee Vee...? *[[Dr. Loboto|'Dr. Loboto']]:' I'm afraid brain is just no good. *'Dogen: What's wrong with my brain, doctor? *'Dr. Loboto:' How should I know? I'm a dentist! ...But here's what I know: when a tooth is bad, we pull it! *I would never....kill everyone -Dogen *Dogen: And then you make their heads explode! *Raz:NO!! Do you do that? *Dogen: Noo..well once kinda. But now I wear this special hat...Wanna try it on? Gallery Psychonauts Dogen.jpg|First ever sketch of Dogen by Scott C. DogenConcept.jpg|Concept art. DogenConceptArt.png|Concept art. DogenHead.png|texture sheet DogenHat.png|texture sheet DogenBody.png|texture sheet Dogen.png|talksprite BrainPolaroidDogen.png|polaroid photo Raz 36.png|Using clairvoyance on Dogen Figment Dogen01.png|Figment of Dogen in the main menu of Rhombus of Ruin. Category:Characters Category:Campers Category:Males Category:Psychics